The tale of two brothers
by Sushigirl10
Summary: My tribute to the story 'The tale of two bros' Rated T to be safe.
1. Big brothers can be annoying

Glee:The tale of two brothers

Chapter 1:Big bros can be annoying

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to the amazing Ms. Perception ,who inspired me to do another version of their Fanfiction.**

Sam was in the choir room with Mr Schuester and ND when his older brother,Liam entered the choir room.

''Oh no,my big brother's here'' said Sam as he looked at where his brother was standing.

''You okay,squirt?'' asked Liam as he ruffled Sam's hair,causing him to get a light punch in the stomach.

''Yeah Liam'' said Sam as he kissed Quinn on the lips.

''Hey,no kissing in front of me or you're grounded until senior year'' said Liam as his little brother just looked at him.

''Ha ha,so funny I forgot to laugh'' said Sam as he stood up and walked over to his brother.

''Aw come on baby brother,take a joke'' said Liam as he looked towards Sam with a mocking expression on his face.

''Yeah yeah'' said Sam as Liam helped him to get his coat on.

''Come on,physio therapy now'' said Liam as Sam groaned at the mention.

''Do I have to?'' asked Sam as his friends laughed at his reaction.

''Yeah Sam,do what your brother says'' said Artie as he winked at Sam.

''Artie!'' Sam hissed.

''Sorry'' said Artie as he put his hands up in surrender

''C'mon,in the car'' said Liam as he watched his brother run outside to the car and then decided to talk to his baby brother's friends.

''Aren't you Liam Evans,Sam's brother?'' asked Rachel as she watched Sam get into the car.

''Yep,why do you ask?'' asked Liam as he looked at Rachel. Rachel was about to answer when Mike took over.

''In the month that he's been here,he hasn't told us about his family'' said Mike as he clamped his hand against Rachel's big mouth.

''He'll tell you when he's ready'' said Liam as he walked out of the room.


	2. BFFs Forever and explanations

Glee:The tale of two brothers

chapter 2:BFFs Forever and explanations

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee.**

**I own:Sam's brother Liam**

After physio therapy,Sam went back to school that afternoon and took his seat next to Finn in the choir room.

''Nice to see you,Sam'' said Finn as Sam smiled at him.

''Thanks'' said Sam as he looked down at his crutches.

''Is your leg getting better?'' asked Puck when he noticed Sam and gave him a guilty look.

''No,I've only gotten the cast on!'' said Sam,feeling frustrated.

''Whoa Sam!'' said Puck when he noticed the frustration in his friend's voice.

''Bit frustrated,huh?'' asked Artie as he wheeled over.

''Yep,not to mention going back every two weeks so the physio can keep an eye on my tendan''said Sam, standing up on his crutches.

''that looks painful'' said Mike as he helped Sam sit down after Sam walked on the crutches for a bit and stumbled.

''Yeah'' said Sam as he sat down,then his phone started ringing.

''Hey Sam'' said Mark,Sam's best friend from Tennessee.

''Hey Mark,everything okay?'' said Sam as he answered his phone.

''Not really,my parents are being a mayjor pain,I hate them.'' said Mark as Sam took a sharp intake of oxygen.

''Yeah'' said Sam as he breathed in.

''What's up?'' asked Mark when he noticed that his best friend wasn't acting like himself.

''Doesn't matter'' said Sam as Finn and Rachel looked at him with concern forming in their eyes.

''Tell me'' said Mark,demand in his voice.

''Well,don't hate me but your parents are still alive and you don't appreciate them,I'd give anything to see my parents but they're...You know'' said Sam as Will and the rest of New Directions looked at him with concerned expressions on their faces.

''Oh my god! I forgot!'' said Mark as he tried to apologize to his best friend for bringing up a difficult subject.

''Mark! Sure it's difficult to talk about it but it's not a big deal'' said Sam as he attempted to stop Mark from apologizing over and over again.

''Yeah but it's still hard for you to talk about it'' said Mark as Sam shook his head.

''Okay,bye Mark'' said Sam before hanging up.

''Bye Sam'' said Mark as the line went dead.

''What did you mean when you said those words,Sam?'' asked Mike as he looked at Sam.

''I'm not ready,Mike'' said Sam as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

''Sam,we're not forcing you and we just want to know'' said Rachel as she took Sam's hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

''My parents are dead,Rachel'' said Sam as the girls gasped.

''Th-they died,how?'' asked Finn as he looked at Sam in shock.

''Well...'' said Sam before telling the story.

_Flashback_

_Brad and Cynthia Evans made their way back from a very important work gathering with their co-workers when the car began to slip and slide,Brad lost control of the black mercedes and crashed into a tree,now at the hospital,Cynthia and her husband lay in two hospital beds with eighteen year old Liam and fourteen year old Sam by their sides,seated on uncomfortable plastic chairs,it was just after surgery but it didn't look like they would make it._

_''Liam,take care of Sam for us'' Brad managed to croak out._

_''I will dad'' said Liam,tears forming in his eyes._

_''Sam,be a good boy and don't let the bullies get at you'' Cynthia said as she pulled her youngest son into a hug._

_''Okay mom'' said Sam as he pulled away._

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

_And with that,Cynthia and Brad Evans were gone._

_End flashback_

Tears slipped down Sam's cheeks as memories of his parents flashed through his mind and quickly wiped them away.

Finn looked at Sam in shock before saying anything.

''Dude,why didn't you tell us?'' asked Finn as he and Rachel looked at their friend in shock.

''I didn't want you guys to think I was a sad case,I guess'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him sympathetically.

''We wouldn't,your one of us now and in this club,we look out for each other'' said Rachel as she looked at Sam and smiled at him.

''Yeah,we always look out for each other'' said Finn as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

When lunch break came around,New Directions were seated at their usaul table in the corner,Rachel wanted to know what Sam's parents were like.

''Hey Sam?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam with hope in her eyes.

''Yeah Rach'' said Sam as he looked up at Rachel.

''What were your parents like?'' asked Rachel as Sam choked.

''Um...They were okay'' said Sam,trying not to think about his parents too much.

''No I mean their hobbies and jobs'' said Rachel as she laughed at the way Sam wasn't paying much attention.

''Dad was a triathlete in his spare time but mom and dad worked at a computer company'' said Sam as he looked at Rachel in the eyes.

''Did he win anything?'' asked Finn as he looked up from his plate of beef jerkey.

''Yeah,I've still got one of his medals'' said Sam as he dug around in his bag,which was under the table and bought out a blue box.

''Show us'' said Puck as Sam opened the box and reached in.

''Here it is'' said Sam as he withdrew his hand from the box and revealed a shiny,gold medal.

''Awesome!'' said Artie as he looked at the medal.

''What about something from your mom?'' asked Mike as Sam reached in again and revealed a gold necklace.

''Pretty'' said Brittany as she touched the necklace with one of her fingers.

''Can we have a look?'' asked Quinn as Sam picked a photo and passed it over to her.

''You look like you were having fun'' said Tina as she looked at Sam.

''We always did,until...Our parents died'' said Sam as Puck looked at him.

''Was it hard,watching your parents die?'' asked Puck as he looked at Sam.

''Y-yeah,because I knew there was nothing that I could do about it'' said Sam as tears welled up in his eyes,he tried to hold them back but failed as they cascaded down his cheeks.

''Hey...'' said Finn as he rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

''I-I'm sorry'' said Sam as he hurriedly wiped the tears away.

''Don't apologize Sam,we understand completely,you lost two people you loved,two people very dear to you,it's better to have loved and lost instead of not loved at all,you have so many good memories with them and they'll always live on in your heart,they loved you so much'' said Rachel as she reached over to Sam's arm and rubbed it soothingly.

''Yeah I mean,your parents would be so proud of you,Sam'' said Finn as he gently nudged Sam's shoulder with his own.


	3. Cancer sucks

The tale of two brothers 

Chapter 3:Cancer sucks

One week later,glee club rehearsal went very well,Will was giving everyone a pep talk until Sam's phone started to ring.

''Hey Sammy,the diagnosis results are back'' said Liam when his baby brother picked up the phone.

''Okay Liam'' said Sam,getting slightly worried.

''Victoria has cancer'' said Liam as his little brother gasped.

''What type?'' asked Sam as Will and the rest of the glee club looked at him with worry.

''Leukemia'' said Liam as he took a deep breath.

''Oh my god!'' said Sam as Rachel shot him a look of concern.

''She started chemo three hours ago'' said Liam as he looked at Victoria,who was lying in a hospital bed.

''Liam,you know how much I hate seeing Victoria in pain'' said Sam as Finn and the rest of the boys looked at him.

''I know but she has to have the treatment,even if it's too late'' said Liam as Sam's eyes widened.

''How long does she have left?'' asked Sam as Mike placed a hand on his shoulder,which he shrugged off.

''With treatment,eight months and without treatment,two months'' said Liam when Victoria spoke up.

''Liam,can I speak to Sam now?'' asked Victoria,starting to get impatient.

''Sam,Victoria wants to speak to you'' said Liam as his brother laughed.

''Okay! Just to get her to shut up'' said Sam as Liam handed the phone over to their cousin.

''Hi Sam!'' said Victoria as she sank back into the pillows.

''Hey Victoria,how are you feeling?'' said Sam as he sat down next to Mercedes.

''Not so great,I've been feeling sick all morning!'' said Victoria,her whiney tone coming into her voice.

''Now that won't do!'' said Sam as Quinn slapped him on the chest.

''Sam,can you come to the hospital?'' asked Victoria as her cousin laughed.

''I'm at school!'' said Sam as he let out a laugh he had been holding.

''Who cares? Cut class and get over here!'' said Victoria when her impatient voice came back.

''Fine!'' said Sam as he stood up on his crutches and hung up.

''Sam,where are you going?'' asked Rachel as she watched Sam get his denim jacket on.

''To the hospital'' said Sam as he placed his phone in his jean pocket.

''Why?'' asked Rachel when she stopped because Sam was glaring at her.

''Because my cousin is sick,Berry!'' said Sam,shooting Rachel a glare.

''With what?'' asked Rachel as a worried expression spread across her face. Sam didn't respond immediatley because the words got stuck in his throat.

''Is it the big C?'' asked Puck as Sam nodded.

''Yeah'' said Sam as he nodded slowly.

''What's the big C?'' asked Finn,confusion clear on his facial expression.

''Cancer'' said Sam as Finn and Will looked at him in horror.

''What type?'' asked Mercedes as she looked at her boyfriend.

''Leukemia'' said Sam as Artie gave him a reassuring smile.

''She'll live,right?'' asked Artie as he looked at Sam.

''No,she has eight months with chemo'' said Sam as Will looked at him.

''And without chemo?'' asked Will as he looked at Sam.

''Two months'' said Sam before Rachel gave him a friendly look.

''We'll help you get through it,Sam'' said Rachel as Sam limped out of the room using his crutches to exit the room and go to the hospital.


	4. Life with Mike

The tale of two brothers

Chapter 4:Life with Mike

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee.**

**I own:Sam's brother Liam and any other characters you don't recognise.**

Mike Chang's parents did not approve of their son being in glee club,they always said that it was a waste of time,his father told him that if he didn't get his grades up to the high standard they expected,he'd have to quit. So Mike went to the one person who he knew that he could count on for help,Samuel Evans,but rehearsals had started before he could say a word to Sam.

''Alright guys,Sam has a song he would like to sing'' said Will as Sam stood up and went to the front of the class,limping on his crutches.

''Okay,this was a song I sang at my parents funeral and I wrote it myself'' said Sam as everyone smiled at him.

''Do you need backup?'' asked Puck as he stood up but Sam shook his head.

''Got that covered...Guys!'' said Sam as he turned to the door where a group of boys and two girls entered the choir room.

''Hi Sam!'' said Miley as she hugged her friend.

''It's so good to see you'' said Sam as he hugged Miley and smiled.

''We know! Ever since you moved in with Liam,it hasn't been the same'' said Sandy,Sam's other cousin.

''Okay,lets get the party started!'' said Scott as Sam got into his starting posistion

Sam-What have I done? Wish I could run

away from

this ship goin' under.

Just tryin' to help,hurt everyone else

now I feel the weight of the world is

on

my

shoulders

What can ya do

when your good isn't good enough?

When all that ya touch

tumbles down?

'Cause my best

intentions keep

makin' a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will

it take for me

Oh,how many times will it take for me?

To get it ri-igh-ight

During the song,Rachel noticed that everyone in the room were moved by the way Sam was putting his emotions into the song,Finn also noticed that Sandy and Miley were harmonising perfectly together to fit the tune of the piano.

Can I start again with my faith shaken?

'Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face my mistakes

But if I get stronger and wiser

I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh,how many times will it take for me?

To get it right

So I throw up my fist

Throw a punch in the air

And accept the truth,that sometimes life isn't fair

Yeah,I'll send out a wish

Yeah,I'll send up a prayer

And finally,someone will see

How much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh,how many times will it take?

To get it right

To get it ri-igh-ight.

After Sam stopped singing,the whole choir room burst into applause and Will stood up.

''Wow,how did you guys come up with that?'' said Will as Sam and the rest of Vocal Voice high fived each other.

''It was all Sam's Idea'' said Scott as Sam shot him a warning look.

''It's true,Sam was originally planning to use it for regionals but when the accident happened,we decided to use it for the funeral and regionals'' said Sandy as her cousin shot her a glare and she stuck her tounge out at Sam.

''Real mature,Sandy,real mature'' said Sam as Puck laughed at his expression.

''We better get going'' said Miley as she hugged Sam around the neck.

''Yeah,have a nice flight'' said Sam as Miley untangled herself from him.

''See you in November!'' said Mark as he and the rest of Sam's friends ran to the door.

''Oh boy,you guys practically spent the whole day with me on that day'' said Sam as Miley cackled with laughter.

''Well,we have to be there for our boy'' said Miley as Sam waved her away.

''Hey Sam,will you be at home again this year,like last year?'' asked Sandy as her cousin laughed.

''Nope! I'll probably be at school,if I decide to turn up'' said Sam as his friends smiled and disappeared into the corridors.

A couple of days later,it was the weekend and New Directions were in Sam's room at his house for a meeting. When Rachel noticed a picture on Sam's desk.

''Sam?'' asked Rachel as she stood up and wandered over to the desk.

and picked up the picture.

''Yeah?'' asked Sam as Mike helped him down from the top bunk.

''Are these your parents?'' asked Rachel as she picked up the picture.

''Yeah'' said Sam as Artie wheeled over and Rachel passed the photo to Artie.

''You never told us what they looked like'' said Artie as Rachel placed the photo back on the desk.

''We can see where you get the blonde hair'' said Mike as Sam sat down on the bottom bunk with him.

''It's genetics,Liam's got dad's side of the family'' said Sam as Finn looked at the photo.

''Your personality is different,your shy and Liam's outgoing'' said Finn as Sam smirked at him.

''Sam,how are you finding Mckinley? Since you've been here for a month'' said Tina as Sam smiled.

''It's alright,but I think I'd rather be at my old school'' said Sam as Artie looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

''Why?'' asked Artie as Sam started to explain.

''I'm just not used to it and when mom and dad died,it was either living with Liam or our grandmother'' said Sam as Mercedes looked at him.

''Is being the youngest hard?'' asked Mercedes as her friend laughed.

''Yep,Liam always bosses me about and never leaves me alone'' said Sam as Liam knocked on the wall.

''Little bro,that's not nice'' said Liam as his little brother knocked back.

''Whatever,it's true though'' said Sam as he went back to his friends.

''Sam,can we have a look in this photo album?'' asked Finn,holding up a silver book.

''Sure'' said Sam as Finn opened the photo album.

''Aw,you look so cute!'' said Rachel as she smiled at Sam.

''How old were you when this was taken?'' asked Puck as Sam blushed with embarrassment.

''Two years old'' said Sam,blushing with embarrassment.

''Twelve years before...'' said Rachel as she looked at Sam sympathetically.

''The accident'' said Mike before Sam could answer,Mike put his arm around his best friend's shoulder before Sam could protest against his touch.

''Mike,it's not a big deal'' said Sam as he ducked out of the touch Mike had made with him.

''You ok?'' said Mike as Sam showed everyone a picture of him and his family at the park.

''Yeah,it just brings back memories'' said Sam as Tina and Artie looked at him.

''We're really sorry Sam,we wish you didn't have to go through that'' said Tina as she hugged Sam

''It was a year ago,I'm used to it'' said Sam as Tina went back to sit with Artie.

''Hey Sam,why do you love singing?'' asked Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend with a curious look in her eyes.

''My parents loved singing,I joined glee club because I wanted to make them proud'' said Sam as Rachel took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

''They would be'' said Rachel as she wiped the tears in Sam's eyes away. Monday was the worst day for the glee club,the bullies did their usaul morning routine,throwing slushies in every glee club member's face,throw them in dumpsters but New Directions stuck it out together and helped each other with getting cleaned off after a slushi being thrown at them or helping their mates out of the dumpsters.

''Where's Sam?'' asked Rachel as she looked around the cafeteria at lunchtime. Then she spotted Sam walk in on his crutches with his lunch bag.

''Hey buddy'' said Finn as he helped Sam with his crutches.

''Hey,Liam's being a mayjor pain in the ass'' said Sam as Mike chuckled.

''True,Sam was trying to do his homework when Liam was messing around.I could here them squabbling from where I was in Sam's room'' said Mike as Sam snorted.

''You just used Charlie and Lola language'' said Sam as he tried to hide his laughter.

''I'm always doing that'' said Mike,groaning.

''Your not the only one,my friend Mark does that all the time'' said Sam,taking a sip of water.

''You ok dude,you seem a little down'' said Puck as he reached for Sam's other hand,which was under the table.

''I'm just struggling with school and life'' said Sam as he looked down,a few tears leaking out of his left eye.

''It's always hard starting a new school,especially if your parents died'' said Puck as he tried to comfort his best friend.

''That's what everyone else says'' said Sam as he looked up and brushed the moisture off his face. Then the bell went for fifth period.

''We better get to Math'' said Mike as he and Sam stood up and headed for the math room while everyone else headed for their different classes.


	5. Misery loves Sammy

The tale of two brothers

Chapter 5: Misery loves Sammy

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee on DVD but that's it.**

**I own: Sam's brother Liam and other characters you don't recognise.**

A month had passed by since the day Liam turned up during a rehearsal and before anyone knew what was happening, it was the 11th of November and no-one knew why Sam was miserable. Sam was currently in his room with Mike because Mike's parents had gone on another business trip, leaving their son in the Evans household again.

''Sammy'' Liam sighed as he walked into Sam's room.

''What do you want, Liam?'' asked Sam as he glanced up from where he was tying the shoelaces of his trainers.

''Little bro, I know it hasn't been easy these past two years but maybe being out of the house and being with your friends will do you some good'' said Liam as he walked in and sat down on the bottom bunk to sit next to Sam.

''Yeah ok'' said Sam as he and Mike headed out of the house after breakfast and started the walk to school.

''You ok, Sam?'' asked Mike as Sam scrubbed at his eyes.

''No, I don't want to talk about it'' said Sam as he sniffled. Then Mike knew something was definitely wrong.

He couldn't do this, every minute of the day was depressing for Sam, today was that day. If it had been any other day, he'd smile and get on with it with the other gleeks but it was today and today sucked.

''Okay, we've got our songs for regionals and it's time to practice, now could everyone get into groups... Sam are you okay? What's wrong?'' said Will, before he and the rest of his students knew it, Sam stood up and practically sprinted from the choir room, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks.

''Should we go after him?'' asked Mercedes as she watched the boy in question exit the room at top speed.

''No, it's best to leave Sam alone for a while'' said Will as everyone got into groups.

during free period, New Directions were going over ways of getting Sam to talk to them and tell them what's wrong.

''How about an intervention?'' asked Finn as Mike shook his head.

''Maybe, but Sam won't talk to any of us during one of those'' said Mike as he shook his head. Rachel scribbled the idea off her piece of paper.

''We need to show Sam that he's not alone, that we're here for him'' said Quinn as she stood up and paced the room.

''Hey Sam!'' said Mike when he saw Sam at the door.

''Hey guys'' said Sam as Mike wandered over.

''Dude, you remember this morning?'' asked Mike as Sam rolled his eyes.

''Duh!'' said Sam, rolling his eyes.

''Well, I noticed that you weren't yourself today. And something's bothering you, Sam'' said Mike as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam shrugged it off.

''Sam, please tell us'' said Rachel as Sam looked down.

''Today's the day everything went wrong, today's the day my life got turned upside down!'' said Sam as a steady stream of tears leaked out of his eyes. Mike's eyes widened as he realised what was going on.

''Oh Sam, I'm so sorry'' said Mike as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

''Wait, what's going on?'' asked Finn, more confused than usual.

''Today's the anniversary of the day Sam's parents died in that car accident, I can't believe that I didn't realise until now'' said Mike as Rachel gasped.

''Oh my god!'' Rachel gasped, shocked to the bone when Mike mentioned the car accident.

''How long has it been?'' asked Artie as he looked at Sam with a concerned look on his face.

''Its two years today, two years since mom and dad crashed into that stupid tree and it's all my fault!'' said Sam as Mike looked at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

''Sam, don't say that. It wasn't your fault, they didn't know that the roads were icey'' said Mike as he squeezed Sam's hand, trying to make Sam feel better.

''It was, if I told mom and dad to watch out for the black ice on the roads, then they'd still be alive!'' said Sam, beginning to cry.

''It'll be okay, Sam'' said Mike as he grabbed hold of Sam's hand and rubbed it soothingly.

''It won't'' said Sam as Mike tightened his grip.

''It will, Liam told me that you gave up horse riding after your parents died'' said Mike as Sam let go of his hand and ran out of the room.

''He wasn't supposed to tell you'' said Sam as he ran out of the room.

''There must be something we can do to make Sam feel better'' said Rachel as Mike sat down next to her.

''Sam can't help it Rachel, his mom and dad died and he's just upset'' said Finn as the bell went for lunch.

''I miss his smile'' said Brittany, everyone agreeing with her as they nodded their heads.

''We all do'' said Quinn as she stood up and walked towards the door.

''Maybe Artie can talk to him'' said Tina as they headed towards the cafeteria while Artie went looking for Sam.

Sam was at his locker when Artie wheeled himself over and tapped Sam on the leg.

''Sam?'' asked Artie as he tapped Sam on the leg, trying to get Sam to listen to him.

''What do you want, Artie?'' asked Sam, his voice weak as if he'd been crying.

''We're really worried about you, Britt misses your smile and it's like your pushing us away'' said Artie as Sam glanced at him, barely meeting Artie's eyes.

''It's not just that'' said Sam as a tear rushed down his cheek.

''What is it?'' asked Artie, getting a little worried for Sam.

''I don't know how to act around anyone today... They don't know how to act around me... Ever since my parents died, I can't help but feel like it was my fault'' said Sam as he turned away from Artie, but Artie reached up and grabbed hold of his wrist.

''Sam, I know it's been difficult for these past two years but the others and I just want to help'' said Artie as he squeezed Sam's wrist.

''Yeah right'' said Sam as a quiet sob broke away from his lips.

''Hey Sam, don't cry... It's gonna be okay'' said Artie when he spotted the tears in Sam's eyes.

''Stop saying that! It'll never be okay, my parents have been dead for two years, Artie!'' said Sam as more tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed.

''Shhhhh, it's okay'' said Artie as he reached up and wiped Sam's tears away.

''It's not okay, I'm sorry that I yelled at you'' said Sam as he turned away from Artie.

''You have nothing to apologise for, Sam. It was a natural reaction'' said Artie as he got his lunch out of the side compartment of his wheelchair and Sam got his out of his locker, even though Sam didn't feel like eating. Then the two boys headed for the cafeteria, where their friends were waiting.

''Your late, trouty mouth'' said Santana as Sam took a seat next to Rachel. Then Sam made a snarky, yet unexpected remark.

''Buzz off Satan'' said Sam, Rachel gaped at him when the words rolled off his tongue.

''That's nasty!'' said Rachel as Sam gave her his best 'glare of doom'.

''Shut up, Berry'' said Sam, glaring daggers at Rachel.

''Whoa Sam!'' said Mike as he looked at Sam with wide eyes.

''Hey Sam, I don't think it just the accident that's bothering you. It might be Victoria as well'' said Finn as Sam nodded.

''Yeah, Victoria seems to be getting worse, when I went over there to visit her. She threw up blood and they had to give her a transfusion'' said Sam as Rachel looked up.

After lunch, New Directions had practice and Sam's phone was constantly ringing.

''Earth to Sam, your phone's ringing'' said Finn, clicking his fingers in front of Sam's eyes.

''It's probably Liam'' said Sam as he reached for his phone, which was in his pocket.

''Hey baby brother'' said Liam as he sat down on the couch because it was his day off.

''Liam, that's getting embarrassing'' said Sam as a smile crept onto his mouth and developed into a laugh. Finn noticed and punched Sam lightly on the shoulder.

''Yep, but I don't care'' said Liam as he smiled at the sound of his baby brother's laughter.

''Honestly Liam, grow up'' said Sam as he gave the silence sign to Lauren, who was chatting to Brittany.

''Anyway little brother, you don't have to stay at school today if you don't want to. You can come home and I'll pick you up'' said Liam as he got off the couch to grab his car keys from the coffee table.

''Liam, last year I got seriously depressed and I think staying out of the house would be good'' said Sam as Quinn shot him a look.

''Alright'' said Liam, placing his car keys back on the coffee table and sitting back down on the couch.

''Hey Liam!'' said Mike as he bent forward.

''Who was that?'' asked Liam, startled by Mike's voice coming through the other end of the line.

''That was Mike'' said Sam as he swatted at Mike.

''Tell him I said hi'' said Liam as he relaxed against the couch cushions.

''Okay'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

''I know riding reminds you of mom and dad'' said Liam, changing the subject.

''Liam, that's not why I stopped riding'' said Sam as Will and the rest of New Directions turned their attention to him.

''Was it the smell? Because that's pretty much what did it for me'' said Liam as he shifted on the couch to get more comfortable.

''No'' said Sam as Mike took his hand.

''Then what was it?'' said Liam as his baby brother exhaled.

''I thought if I started riding again, then it would make you think of mom and dad'' said Sam as he pulled his hand out of Mike's firm grip.

''It would, but that's not a bad thing'' said Liam as he put his feet up.

''Huh?'' asked Sam, confusion in his hazel eyes.

''Little bro, I think about them all the time and before they died, seeing you ride your horse with them made me really happy and it kills me not seeing my baby brother do what he loved and it's what our parents would want'' said Liam as he got up to go to the kitchen and make a coffee.

''I know'' said Sam as he slapped Mike's hand away from him.

''Plus mom wouldn't be happy'' said Liam as he sipped his coffee.

''I know she wouldn't'' said Sam as Finn reached over and patted his knee.

''I'll ring you later, baby brother'' said Liam as his baby brother prepared to hang up.

''Okay Liam'' said Sam as he hung up the phone and the line went dead.

''Hey Sam, is that really why you stopped riding?'' asked Mike as he looked at his friend. Making Sam snap out of his thoughts.

''Yeah'' said Sam as he snapped out of his thoughts.

''But...It would make your parents happy'' said Finn as he and Rachel looked at Sam.

''You don't get it, do you? Every time I go near the stables, it brings back all those memories'' said Sam as Mike looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

''Sam, I wish it never happened to you'' said Mike as Sam stood up and walked to the door.

''Where are you going?'' asked Rachel as she gave Sam a concerned look.

''I just need to figure some stuff out'' said Sam as he turned on his heel and was about to leave the choir room when Mike called after him.

''Hey Sam'' said Mike, stopping Sam in his tracks.

''Yeah?'' asked Sam as he looked over his shoulder.

''Just take it easy'' said Mike as Sam nodded.

''Okay'' said Sam as he left the room.

''Great! We just made Sam feel worse!'' said Finn as he mentally kicked himself.

''He can't help it, though'' said Mike as he looked at Finn.

''You're right, and Sam's going through twice as much pain as Kurt and I did'' said Finn when he realised how much pain Sam was going through.

''I'll go to check on him'' said Puck as he stood up and left the room and headed in the same direction Sam had taken. Puck found Sam in the corridors, sitting on the stairs and he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

''Sam?'' asked Puck as he sat down on the stairs and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

''Go away'' said Sam as he tried to shrug Puck's hand off his shoulder. But Puck kept his hand in it's place, feeling Sam's shoulder tremble with audible sobs.

''I'm not going anywhere, Sam'' said Puck as he wiped a few stray tears out of his best friend's eyes with his free hand. Sam glanced at Puck for a second before looking down again just as a sob wracked his body.

''Puck, j-just g-go away'' said Sam as tears slipped down his cheeks, Puck grabbed Sam by the shoulders and started to rub Sam's back in attempt to comfort the crying boy in his arms.

''Sam, I'm staying right here with you. everyone's really worried about you and we just want to understand what you're going through'' said Puck as he tightened his grip on his best friend.

After talking with Puck about his parents for a while, Sam stopped crying and pulled away from Puck's embrace and at that moment he knew that life wasn't too bad.

Sure, he didn't have his parents but he had a bunch of good friends and an awesome brother.


End file.
